


By the Grace of Mars

by Botany_Paladin



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Spoilers, Tags Contain Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23581948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Botany_Paladin/pseuds/Botany_Paladin
Summary: The Fifth Lostbelt has been cleared and Beast driven back into the Void, but Ritsuka doesn't feel like celebrating just yet.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	By the Grace of Mars

**Author's Note:**

> Note this does contain spoilers for the 5th Lostbelt, especially in regards to Biggest Bad of the whole thing. This is mostly speculation on my part and the dearest hope that things will work out in the end for all of Chaldea.

They had won, the Fifth Lostbelt had fallen and Beast VII had fallen with it. But at a great cost, their forces gutted and after so damn long they had finally found Olga Marie Animusphere… only that she wasn’t. Beast VII had taken her form from the ashes of CHALDEAS, memories of her works forgotten, her quest to protect humanity lost. Ritsuka tried to reason with her, tried to see if there was even the barest ember of the Director left but to no prevail. So, in the end they had to bring down the heavens on her, consign her to oblivion once again.

“Are you going to be alright Senpai,” Mash asked him as she entered his room in the _Shadow Border._

Ritsuka looked up from the small photo album he kept on his desk, a photo of Olga was seen. He kept pictures of everyone who was lost since Gotea’s bombing of Chaldea so long ago.

“I don’t know,” he replied. “Finally get a chance to save the Director and lost it.”

Mash hugs him, “it will be alright Senpai, we’ll find her again.”

“I hope so,” he looks back at the picture, “Mash I want to try something.”

The Shielder raised a lavender brow, “like what?”

\--

“I’m not sure this will work,” da Vinci said as she set down the autograph edition of _Raise the Titanic_ and picture of Olga Marie Animusphere smiling at a party.

“Worst that could happen is nothing happening,” Ritsuka replied as he sets down a few shards of Saint Quartz.

“Let the boy have the chance,” Goldolf said from his seat.

He wasn’t too sure about it working either, but they had time and the means to do so, and in all honesty, he was curious about it too.

They step back and the Summoning Circle started to glow. Ritsuka began to chant and the glow grew brighter. The Saint Quartz dissolved around the Catalysts and rose into the air, before coalescing into a fist size orb. The orb began to beat in a steady rhythm as light began to stream out form it. It then flashes blindedly causing them to look away.

The light cleared and a white-haired woman garbed in black and orange robes. Amber eyes went wide as she looked around before focusing on Ritsuka. Her look of indifference shifted that of joy.

"The heavens called, and I have answered. Olga Marie Animusphere, Servant Caster,” she stated, “I… and I thank you for bringing me back.” Caster sees Goldolf, “and I believe you are in my chair."

The man smiles and stands, “just keeping it warm for you Director.”

Caster is surprised when Ritsuka hugs her, “welcome back Director.”

She returns the hug, “it is good to be back. Now care to tell me what I have missed?”

**Author's Note:**

> One day the Director will return, it might not be like this, but one day she will and see that she accomplished something that saved all of humanity.


End file.
